Closer than Ever
by TRikiD
Summary: When Gart is forced to settle down to continue the Default family line, he reunites with a very close childhood friend. She then tells him a lot has happened since they've parted ways, and Gart wants to do what he can to protect her. But his efforts and their growing relationship put them both in grave danger.
1. Chapter 1 - A Day with Gart

Closer than Ever

Chapter 1 - A Day with Gart

"Perry, wipe that smile off of your face! Punch, unclog the toilets in the men's room, they're backed up again! And Robot—dear little brother—clean out the water heater!"

"Bu that's the third time I've cleaned it today!"

"I don't care! Do it now or else you're fired!"

Gart Default was once again abusing his powers as CEO of the Blinking Light Factory, as he rode his cherry picker across the factory to mentally and physically torture his employees.

"Gart! Gart, down here! I need to talk to you for a minute!" Monster called from below, and Gart rolled his eyes since he was reluctant to associate with his pathetic younger brother's best friend.

"What is it?" Gart grumbled while lowering his cherry picker to get closer to the purple Organic.

"Need I remind you that you're the face of this company?" Monster questioned sincerely.

"No. It's the one thing I take pride in always remembering," Gart replied with a boastful grin.

"Well, maybe, but you're also the one all these people look up to. You may be the boss of your employees, but they all depend on you."

"Is there a point to this?"

"Yes, and the point is that—well, you should be a little nicer to us. We respect you, so can't you respect us back?" Monster's hopeful smile nearly fell into a frown when Gart suddenly burst out laughing and banged his fist on his cherry picker.

"Oh, boy…Monster, I do respect you," Gart sighed with relief, wiping away a tear of joy, "I respect that all of you miserable whelps work so hard for me. I don't need your respect; I only need your strong backs, desperation, and lack of free will."

Gart then chuckled darkly while raising his cherry picker, leaving poor Monster to disbelieve anyone could be so cruel…but when it came to people like Gart, it was easy to second guess.

* * *

Even when he headed out to eat, Gart was feared by all and he knew it. He also knew that those who ate at the Makin' Bacon were idiots, certainly the easiest to scare.

"Perry?" Gart grimly greeted the said always-smiling Mechanical, who shakily turned to look at his boss, "I thought I told you to get rid of that inappropriate smile."

"But I-!"

"Talk back and you're fired."

Perry suddenly shut his mouth and sprinted out of the restaurant before he could get himself in anymore trouble, to which Gart chuckled when he once again scared one of his employees while off duty.

But then, the CEO of the Blinking Light Factory spotted another Mechanical and his friend sitting at the bar.

"Well, if it isn't my insignificant brother and his hillbilly friend."

"Hello, Gart," Robot sighed flatly, and Monster tried not to look offended by smiling.

"Are you lost, Robot? I'm pretty sure the bus station sandwich kart is just two blocks south of here."

"No, we don't stoop that low. We get paid low wages, but we make enough to eat at decent enough places like this."

"I know. I'm the one who pays you those low wages."

"I know that too."

"Ok, that's enough!" Monster called hysterically and pushed the brothers apart before things could get ugly, "Can't we just get along, guys?"

"No," Robot and Gart informed in unison, turning away and crossing their arms in disgust.

* * *

But even after a joyful day of torturing those who were lower on the social pyramid, Gart was occasionally reluctant to return to his office for the night to fill out tedious paperwork, usually consisting of taxes or paychecks for his employees.

The only time he was excited was when it came to counting money that was all his, but this was not one of those times. So, poor Gart sighed while signing a few signatures on some papers, the only other sound be the crackling of the flames in the grand fireplace in his office.

But then there was a knock at his door.

"Enter!" Gart called, not even bothering to look up from his desk.

"I was expecting a warmer welcome from my favorite son!" came a familiar pompous voice, followed by grim rambles of ones and zeroes.

"Mother? Grandmother?" Gart inquired with surprise while finally glancing up to find none other than Arpa and Grandma 101 Default.

"Yes, we know who we are, Dear Gart. But we've come to discuss very important matters with you," Arpa informed firmly, but there was a faint sense of worry in her tone too.

"Is something wrong, Mother?"

"No, but this is very dire. As you know, the Default family legacy is flawless and strong."

"Not counting Robot."

"Precisely, which is why we will never count on him to continue to family line—that would rest squarely on your shoulders, Gart."

"What?!" Gart exclaimed while jumping down from his chair, "You can't be serious, Mother!"

"Oh, but I am. Gart, you are my one good child that I adore with three-fourths of my heart, so I trust you to bear this family with a more than suitable new generation to inherit the factory."

"But-!"

"I am _not_ asking, Gart, and I will not repeat myself either. Find a decent woman, for the sake of this family's reputation—and yours."

Gart couldn't shake the disgusting shudder of settling down, but if there was anything he loved more than money, it was the dignity of him and his family.

"Yes, Mother," Gart sighed in defeat.

"Thank you. You're a good man, Gart, and you will make a fine suitor and father," Arpa pointed out softly, and she then left her oldest son's office without another word.

But before she followed her daughter, Grandma 101 rolled up to Gart and whispered suggestive binary to him.

"I ought to wash your mouth out with soap, Grandmother," Gart growled at his salty grandma, who laughed manically and quickly left the room. And Gart certainly hoped that no children of his would ever inherit his grandma's perverted mind.

* * *

 **Yup, Gart is a definite favorite Robot and Monster character of mine, so I couldn't help but write a love story for him. 'Tis the least I can do for the jerk:P**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - You Again?

Chapter 2 - You Again?

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, GART!"

Arpa was very disappointed in her oldest son, as he's been going through so many women for about a month, but none of them seemed to sit right with Gart. And now, he was being told off by his own mother, accompanied by Grandma 101, in his own office, quietly thankful the door was shut so that his employees couldn't hear his mother's embarrassing ranting.

"Mother, I know what you're thinking, but trust me when I say that neither woman was good enough!" Gart argued back, sitting at his desk and leaning his head against one hand.

"No, you are just trying to get out of choosing one! I'm warning you, Gart, you are not as disappointing as your brother, but you are starting to be!"

"But, Mother-!"

"How many times do I have to say it?! No buts! You need to man up, for you will not be young forever and I am NOT having anymore children!"

"Mother, I understand the situation and how dire it is!"

"Then why do I need to keep telling you all of this?!"

Gart didn't have anything to say to that, for he ultimately knew his mom was right.

"I do not know what else to do," Gart sighed in defeat.

"Try putting some actual effort into it," Arpa quickly replied, her voice a harsh hiss, and she finally left the office without another word. And Gart remained in that one spot in complete silence, contemplating his frustration towards his own mom, which he had never really had before.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Go away, I am busy!" Gart snapped, not even bothering to see who it was.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry…I-I'll come back tomorrow, Sir!" a timid voice called into the office, intriguing Gart to finally look up from the floor, and he saw a woman.

She was a Mechanical with a feline-like appearance and bright yellow eyes, and her metal was a rather pretty shade of eggplant purple. He swore he had never seen her before, but something about her really interested Gart.

"No, you won't. Come in, Miss, before I change my mind," Gart sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Default!" she cheered and ran into the office, but she suddenly gasped and shrunk in fear when she approached Gart, her ears drooping under his intimidating and towering posture.

"You know who I am?" Gart questioned with surprise, but he managed to hide it.

"Oh, of course! You're the face of one of the biggest electronic invention facilities in the city," she informed with a kind smile.

"Well, I'm flattered—but what do you want?"

"Oh, right…I-I was wandering if I could have a job application, please?"

"A job application, hmm?" Gart finally turned away from the Mechanical cat, and approached his desk and reached into a drawer for a stapled packet of application sheets.

"Yes, Mr. Default. My last job was a little… _risky_ …so I came here to hopefully start fresh."

"I've heard that story before," Hart mumbled under his breath, and handed the papers to her, "Fill this out, and then come back here as soon as you can for an interview."

"Thank you, Mr. Default!" she sighed with relief after taking the papers, and she held a three-clawed hand out to him.

"Not at all, Miss," Gart calmly informed and shook her hand.

* * *

That night, Gart was pacing back and forth alone in his grand mansion of a home, the crackling of fire in his living room completely tuned out in his clouded mind.

"Who is she? I swear, I know her from somewhere…ugh, it's the not knowing that _kills_ me," Gart rambled on aloud, his eye twitching in annoyance.

But he soon sighed and shook his head in defeat, "Maybe a good night's sleep will help…"

* * *

It had been a whole week since Gart gave the application forms to the mysterious woman, and she still hadn't returned for an interview. This worried Gart because he would not only gain another employee, but also because he would go nuts if he never figures out who she is!

These thoughts fluttered his mind and clouded his concentration, as he once again rode his cherry picker around his facility. And he was so distracted with trying with his nostalgia, that he didn't even notice where he was taking the cherry picker.

"GART, WATCH OUT!" Monster's shrill cry finally snapped Gart out of it, just in time for him to stop the cherry picker from crashing into a wall.

"Are you ok, Gart? That was really close!" Monster called with great concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Monster…I was just… _sidetracked_ ," Gart reluctantly replied and tried to hide his blush, lowering his cherry picker to get onto solid and safer grounds.

"With what? The only things that sidetrack you are mirrors and money, which there's none in sight," Robot pointed out with a sneer.

"How about _you_ just worry about yourself, Little Brother?" Gart hissed at his younger brother before hopping back onto the cherry picker, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"Wonder what's got him so upset," Monster pondered aloud once his boss was out of hearing range.

"Who knows? But seeing him upset is better than seeing him happy, in my opinion," Robot added nonchalantly.

* * *

 **I wish I could make chapters longer, but I promise that no matter how long or short future chapters are that they will get more interesting. Just have patience;-)**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
